


I'm sorry if I say I need you, but I don't care

by socks_and_sandals



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_and_sandals/pseuds/socks_and_sandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home and finds Harry upset of the baby drama. One shot drabble.</p><p>Title from Strong by One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry if I say I need you, but I don't care

Carefully shutting the door, Louis walks up the stairs as quietly as he can. The house is dark, so he assumes that Harry is sleeping. He creaks the door open to their bedroom and sees Harry motionless, facing his back toward Louis on the bed. He sighs softly and strips down to his just his pants. Softly, he pads across the room to the other side of the bed. He sits on the bed for a moment, watching the moonlight make shadows under his feet. When he finally lifts up the covers and faces Harry, he's not sleeping. 

"Harry,' Louis whispers, "Why-" he pauses, and instead, says "I'm sorry."

Harry looks back at him, eyes wet. He makes himself smaller and buries his face in Louis's chest. Louis wraps his arms around him, gently pressing his lips to the top of Harry's hair. He keeps his lips there, keeping his grip on Harry tight. "I'm sorry," he repeats, and Harry lets out a choked sob. He can feel his chest getting wetter, and his heart aches for his boy. Tears of his own starts to pool in his eyes. The last couple of days have been crazy. He doesn't know what to do, what is right, it's like something is constantly in his way. He quickly blinks his tears away and buries his nose in Harry's hair, holding Harry as sobs wrack through his body. He needs to be the strong one. 

After a while, Harry's sobs turn into steadier sniffles, and Louis shuffles down so they're eye to eye. "Better?" he asks.

"Yeah," replies Harry, still sniffling a little, and mumbles into Louis's chest, "I love you."

His heart breaks at Harry's sad eyes, so he puts in as much emotion as he can muster up into his response, "I love you, too, babe."

Harry raises his hand up to stroke Louis's cheek, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. It's soft but hard, and it makes him strong.

Hands still pressed to Louis's cheek, Harry pulls away, murmuring, "See you tomorrow," and closes his eyes. "I love you," breathes Louis, just because he can. He sees the corners of Harry's mouth pull up to a faintest smile before he closes his own eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this because of all this baby drama. I don't know what's going on, nobody does, but I felt sad and needed to get this off my chest. Comment please! They make me feel happy!


End file.
